bibi_und_tinafandomcom-20200214-history
Ferien auf dem Martinshof
Ferien auf dem Martinshof ist die erste Folge der Bibi und Tina Zeichentrickserie. Sie basiert auf der Bibi Blocksberg Doppelfolge Der Reiterhof. Die Erstausstrahlung war am 3. Juli 2004 im ZDFfernsehserien.de. Die Folge wurde am 7. Oktober 2002 zunächst als VHS Video veröffentlicht. Am 3. Februar 2003 folgte zusammen mit der zweiten Folge, Sabrinas Fohlen, die Veröffentlichung auf DVD. Am 9. Oktober 2009 folgte eine Neuauflage im Rahmen derer die ersten beiden DVDs zusammen als Doppelpack erhältlich sind. Das sechste PC Spiel trägt den gleichen Namen. Klappentext thumb|left|200px|Bibis Ankunft Auf dem Video Das ist Bibis Traum: Ferien auf dem Reiterhof! Doch als sie dort ankommt, erfährt sie, dass es dem Hof sehr schlecht geht. Die Familie Martin kann die Pacht nicht mehr bezahlen, und der Besitzer des Anwesens, Graf Falko von Falkenstein, verlangt die sofortige Räumung des Hofes. Alle Tiere sollen verkauft werden. Ein Pony nimmt er gleich mit. Tina Martin ist in Bibis Alter. Die beiden Mädchen werden beste Freundinnen. Gemeinsam versuchen sie den Reiterhof zu retten und das Pony zurückzuholen: Eine spannende Geschichte mit ein bisschen Hexerei, ein wenig Liebe, mit jeder Menge Spaß und vielen, vielen Pferdeszenen. Auf der DVD Bibis großer Traum wird wahr: Ferien auf einem Reiterhof! Doch als sie ankommt, erfährt sie, dass die Familie Martin die Pacht nicht mehr bezahlen kann. Der Hof soll geräumt und alle Tiere verkauft werden. Tina Martin ist in Bibis Alter. Die beiden Mädchen werden beste Freundinnen. Gemeinsam versuchen sie den Reiterhof zu retten: Eine spannende Geschichte mit ein bisschen Hexerei, ein wenig Liebe, mit einer Menge Spaß und vielen, vielen Pferdeszenen!Produktseite im kiddinx-shop Zusammenfassung thumb|left|200px|Graf von Falkenstein auf [[Hoheit|dem Ziegenbock]] Tina und Alex machen einen Wettritt mit Ziel Martinshof. Dort angekommen kümmert Tina sich um die Zwillingsponys Max und Moritz. Die beiden haben eine sehr innige Verbindung. Sie sollen auf die Koppel. Währenddessen hat Bibi in Neustadt Pech, denn ihr Zug fährt ihr vor der Nase weg. Als sie und ihre Mutter erfahren, dass der nächste Zug nach Falkenstein erst am nächsten Tag fährt, beschließen sie, dass Bibi mit dem Besen zu ihren Reiterferien fliegen soll. Barbara begleitet ihre Tochter noch ein Stück und erklärt ihr dann, dass sie einfach dem Zug folgen soll. Anschließend trennen sich die Wege der beiden Hexen und Bibi fliegt allein weiter zum Martinshof. Dort landet Bibi mitten in einem Heuhaufen auf dem Hof, gerade als Graf Falko von Falkenstein ankommt. Als Eigentümer des Hofes ist er da, weil Frau Martin seit Längerem die Pacht nicht mehr gezahlt hat, um eines der Ponys mitzunehmen. Bibi, die das mitbekommt und nicht begeistert davon ist, hext den Grafen auf den Ziegenbock des Hofes. Jedoch verschlechtert dies die Laune des Grafen nur noch. Er teilt Frau Martin mit, dass die Familie den Hof baldmöglichst zu räumen hat, bevor er mit Max wieder davonfährt. thumb|right|200px|Versteckt in der alten MühleZusammen mit Tina ist Bibi anschließend im Stall um sich um Moritz zu kümmern. Dort trifft Bibi auch Tinas Pferd Amadeus und Sabrina, mit der sie sofort Freundschaft schließt. Nachdem Frau Martin ihr ins Gewissen geredet hat beschließt Bibi sich beim Grafen zu entschuldigen. Zusammen mit Tina reitet sie daher zum Schloss. Da angekommen lenkt sie jedoch das unglückliche Wiehern Max' von ihrem Vorhaben ab, sodass sie zunächst einen Abstecher zu den Ställen machen, wo Tina deutliche Zeichen einer nahenden Krankheit bei dem Pony erkennt. Er sehnt sich nach seinem Bruder. Bibi sieht die Ponys nur ungern leiden und schlägt daher vor, Max einfach mitzunehmen. Doch da kommt der Graf, der Bibis Worte gehört hat. Bibi versucht sich zu erklären und ihre fällige Entschuldigung vorzubringen. Allerdings geht der Graf nicht darauf ein. Er weigert sich die Entschuldigung anzunehmen und verweist Bibi und Tina recht grob des Schlosshofes. Bibi, daraufhin ebenfalls wütend, hext ihm einen Knoten in den Schlossturm, was widerum die Wut des Grafen steigert. Er verbietet daraufhin seinem Sohn den Umgang mit Tina. Unter Tränen reitet Tina von Bibi gefolgt davon. Sie ist ihrer neuen Freundin jedoch nicht böse. Stattdessen ist sie froh, dass wenigstens irgendjemand dem Grafen die Stirn bietet. Zurück auf dem Martinshof erfährt auch Frau Martin von dem unglücklichen Ende des Besuchs. Bibi hört sie noch murmeln, warum Kinder immer die Fehler wiederholen müssten, die bei ihnen begangen wurden. thumb|left|200px|Die VergangenheitshexereiDie Mädchen bemerken, dass auch Moritz kränkelt und seinen Bruder vermisst. So beschließen die Mädchen die beiden Ponys doch wieder zusammen zu bringen. Jedoch soll Max nicht auf den Martinshof gehext werden, sondern zur Alten Mühle. Dort reiten Bibi und Tina in der Nacht heimlich zusammen mit Moritz hin. Dabei erzählt Tina ihrer Freundin, dass ihre Mutter in der Alten Mühle aufgewachsen sei und damals mit dem Grafen befreundet gewesen sei. Sie wisse jedoch nicht, was beide entzweit hat. Wie geplant hext Bibi Max her und die Brüder beginnen sofort sich zu umhalsen. Bibi hat eine weitere Idee. Sie hext ein Spiegelbild der Vergangenheit das an der Mühle liegende Gewässer. Dort sehen die Mädchen, dass der Graf und Tinas Mutter früher ein Paar gewesen waren. Der Graf hat Tinas Mutter damals die Erfüllung eines beliebigen Wunsches zugesagt. Bevor sie jedoch ihren Wunsch äußern konnte, erscheint der Vater des Grafen und verbietet seinem Sohn den weiteren Umgang mit Tinas Mutter. Diese ist entrüstet, dass ihr Freund nicht zu ihr steht. Der Vergangenheitsspiegel verschwindet daraufhin, doch für Bibis Zwecke hat das Gesehene gereicht. Sie weiß jetzt, wie sie die Probleme der Familie Martin löst. Ein weiterer Hexspruch sorgt dafür, dass am nächsten Morgen alle auf dem Martinshof versammelt sind. Dort konfrontieren Bibi und Tina den Grafen mit den Geschehnissen, die sie in der Vergangenheitshexerei gesehen haben und auch Frau Martin erinnert sich an das Versprechen. Bibi hext noch ein Bild, wie der Martinshof nach Renovation aussehen könnte, nämlich mit vielen zahlenden Gästen. So erklärt sich der Graf bereit, dass die Familie auf dem Martinshof bleiben darf.thumb|200px|Wieder vereintthumb|200px|Bibis Hexspruch bringt alle zum Martinshofthumb|200px|Versöhnung Vergleich mit dem Hörspiel *Die zwei Hörspielfolgen wurden auf eine Zeichentrickepisode gekürzt. *Dadurch begründet ist die Geschichte gekürzt und geändert worden. Die Petition der Tiere des ersten Hörspielteils sowie Moritz' Krankheit des zweiten Teils wurden weggelassen. Stattdessen erlangt Bibis Vergangenheitshexerei eine größere Bedeutung zur Lösung des Problems. *In der Vergangenheitshexerei tritt in der Zeichentrickepisode Alex' Opa anstatt Tinas Opa auf. *Frau Kolumna, die im zweiten Hörspielteil zu hören ist, kommt in der Zeichentrickepisode nicht vor. *Barbara Blocksberg kommt nicht bis zum Hof mit. Hexsprüche *Eene meene Trauerkloß, beide Besen fliegen los. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Schottenrock, Auto bremst vorm Ziegenbock. Hex-hex! *Eene meene hotten totten, stop avto slum regen reklamoten. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Morgenrock, reite auf dem Ziegenbock. Hex-hex! *Eene meene flame of light fire, Sabrina fly over branch of air. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Bruchpiloten, Schlossturm kriegt jetzt einen Knoten. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Schlangenei, Zwillingsbruder, Haferbrei, Hexerei und eins, zwei, drei, Pony Max komme herbei. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Freundschaftsband, Hexenspiegel, alte Zeit, Mondlicht hier am Wasserrand, zeig' uns die Vergangenheit. Hex-hex! *Eene meene eins, zwei, drei, bei Sonnenaufgang schnell herbei. weather cold winter snow, treffen sich zur Rettungsschow. Hex-hex! *Eene meene angeschmiert, der Reiterhof ist renoviert. Eene meene Sonnenschein, zeig' wie der Martinshof kann sein. Hex-hex! Zitate Schaffner: Zu spät meine Damen, nach Falkenstein erst wieder morgen. Bibi und Barbara: Was? Schaffner: Unsere Züge fahren eben pünktlich. Alex: und Moritz sind unzertrennlich, was? Tina: Ja, kann man so sagen. Alex: So, wie du und ich, nicht wahr, Tina? Tina: Ich bin doch kein Pony, Alex. Trivia Das fast schon obligatorische Wettreiten am Anfang der Folge zwischen Tina und Alex gewinnt hier Tina. Ein weiteres Wettreiten findet gegen Mitte der Folge zwischen Bibi und Tina statt. Dabei wendet Bibi Hexerei an um Sabrina einen Sprung zu ermöglichen. Fairerweise schenkt sie daraufhin aber Tina den Sieg. Figuren & Sprecher Coverübersicht Image:BT VHScover 01.jpg|VHS Cover Image:BT DVD 01 A1.jpg|1. DVD Cover Image:BT DVD 01 A2.jpg|2. DVD Cover Image:BT_DVD_Doppelbox_01.jpg|Cover der Doppelbox Referenzen Kategorie:Zeichentrickepisoden